


Purple Perplexion

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam Winchester, Confused Castiel, Drabble, Fun, Gen, Hair Dyeing, Prankster Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: Dean has some fun with Sam’s shampoo; Cas is perplexed...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: spn_bigpretzel DEW on LJ - Purple, and a character/s of your choice.
> 
> Huge thanks to milly_gal for the perfectly purple-haired Sammy artwork!

 

“Dean!” Sam’s voice roared from the corridor. “I’m gonna kill you!”

Cas had never seen Dean move so fast. He was out of his chair and running up the stairs, while laughing gleefully.

Sam stomped into the war room, his hair a very interesting shade, matching his enraged face.

“Where is he?” Sam looked around wildly. “I’m gonna kill him this time!”

“I am not sure where he’s gone.” Cas stared at Sam. “Do you know your hair is purple?”

“Really? I had no idea.” Sam replied.

“Are you being sarcastic?” Cas asked, perplexed.

Sam growled, heading up the stairs.


End file.
